Pokémon Diamond and Pearl: Derrek's Pokémon journey begins!
by Futuretrunks735
Summary: Join Derrek, Dawn, Brock, Ash and Pikachu's journey through the Sinnoh Region.
1. Prolouge

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toie Animation, Shueiasha and Akira Toriyama and Pokémon is all owned by Nintendo and the Pokémon Company.**

 **Please support the official releases.**

* * *

The Sinnoh Region, a breath taking and awe inspiring corner of the Pokémon world compleate with an arey of Pokémon.

Soaring through the air, gliding aross the water, and thriving on the land and sharing the land with people working and playing together the training, the battles.

Now, a young boy with a tail named Derrek is about is about to start his Sinnoh journey with his friend best Dawn but first they have to wait for their first Pokémon they're about too receive from the Professor of the Sinnoh Region named Professor Rowan.

There is the start of a great journey that awaited Derrek's arrival.

 **Pokémon Diamon and Pearl: Derrek's journey begins!**

* * *

I know, I know it's way to short. But it's the Prolouge though. So, sue me! (Don't really Sue me!) Untill then, Review, Fallow story and get in touch with your inner Pokémon Trainer and look out for Team Rocket! See-ya later!


	2. Fallowing A Maiden's Voyage!

Derrek: Are you stealing content Mr. FutureTrunks735?

Me: No, and why do you think I would want to stoop that low Derrek?

Derrek: Because that's what fans of other Fanfiction series fans do.

Me: True, but I'm not one of them.

Derrek: Okay, just wandering.

Me: Alright Derrek, See-ya

Derrek: Bye. *Derrek takes his leave with his tail wagging behind him*

Me: Alright now with that out if the way. DISSCLAMER! YOU'RE UP!

 **Disclamer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toie Animation, Shueiasha and Akira Toriyama and Pokémon is all owned by Nintendo and the Pokémon Company.**

 **Please support the official releases**

Me: Now onto the story!

* * *

It was a brand new day Twinleaf Town, the Tiny Avian Pokémon, Starly was flying through the morning skies, and some large, manta ray-like Pokémon Mantine were gliding out from the Ocean waters.

Somewhere away from a small house, a young boy with a tail was rolling ontop of a huge log towards his house, Seeing some friendly but also ferice Pokémon in the trees hanging by their tails.

"Hello Dere, How's it hangin?" the boy asked the Mankies as the log rolls with him ontop of it down a hill as he made it back to his house.

* * *

"Sounds like someone is back" Sofai said as she walks towards the back.

* * *

Derrek makes his way to the backyard as his Chimchar was in the backyard training himself.

"Hey Chimchar, Come over here and help me with this log." Derrek said to Chimchar.

("Coming buddy") Chimchar said in his own Pokémon language as he comes walking over to Derrek as they both hoist the log high into the air and the both jump up into the air as Derrek kicks it and Chimchar punches the log turning it into good chunks of firewood.

"Well, with that done. I sure am hungry." Derrek said.

("You're always hungry Derrek") Chimchar said punching Derrek in the arm playfully.

"True." Derrek replied returning the playful punch to Chimchar.

Sofai was standing in the doorway in the back of the house. "Derrek, Chimchar breakfest is ready!" Sofai yelled.

"Coming mom." Derrek replied as he amd Chimchar comes walking into the house.

"Finished with your chores?" Sofai asked.

"Yep, Finished them." Derrek replied.

"Good." Sofai said as she sat down at the table with Derrek and Chimchar sitting at the side of the table as they all start to eat breakfast only with Derrek eatting more than a normal person.

As they finish breakfast Derrek and Chimchar helps with the dishes then after Derrek gets himself cleaned up and Dressed wearing a red Training Gi with blue trim, red training pants with blue trim, a black sash around his waist, Blue boots and black finger-less gloves. "Well, mom I'm off to see Dawn so we can get our Pokémon." Derrek said as he was about to leave but was stopped by Chimchar "Hmm, what is it Chimchar?" Derrek asked.

Sofai knows exactly what he wants. "Chimchar wants to go with you on your journey." Sofai said.

"Is it true Chimchar, you want to go with me?" Derrek asked

("Yeah, I can't let you have all the fun.") Chimchar replied as he jumps onto Derrek's shoulder as Derrek puts Chimchar's pokéball on his sash

"Well were off, bye mom" Derrek said with Chimchar on his shoulder.

"Have fun and becareful and keep up with your Martial Arts." Sofai said.

"I will mom" Derrek replied as he sets off to Dawns house.

Dawn's alarm clock starts beeping as she reaches over and pushes the button intop of her alarm clock and covers her head up under her blanket. Dawn finally gets up from her bed and walks and opens her window as Derrek lets himself falls backwards hanging by his tail from Dawn's roof infront of Dawn.

"Morning Dawn." Derrek said while hanging by his tail.

"Oh, Good Morning to you too Derrek." Dawn replied.

 **Fallowing A Maiden's Voyage!**

Dawn gets dressed changing from her Pajama's into her V-neck tanktop with a white undershirt and a Pink skirt. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink Poké Ball on it. She has on golden hair clips that holds up her hair from the front. She also has on pink knee-high boots with black socks underneath.

"Derrek Chimchar, you both can come in now." Dawn said as Chimchar and Derrek flips into her room from the window.

"Dawn are you up?" Dawns mom asked as she opens the door to Dawn's room.

"I am so up." Dawn replied.

"Good Morning dear." Dawn's mom said.

"Good Morning, mom." Dawn replied.

"Morning, Ms. Jonanna." Derrek said.

("Morning") Chimchar added.

"Oh, Good Morning Derrek, Chimchar." Jonanna said. "And I'd knew you'd be up early today Dawn." Jonanna said.

"Mom, I'm Ten years old." Dawn said as she crouches down to her moms Pokémon Glameow. "Morning Glameow." Dawn said to Glameow.

"I hope you finished packing." Johanna said.

"Mmhmm I did it all yesturday." Dawn replied.

"Just incase if you forgot. Do you have your postcard from Professor Rowan? You won't get your Pokémon or your Pokédex with out it." Johanna said.

"I know mom." Dawn said as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out her postcard. "See? I never forget this." Dawn replied.

"Good. So have you figured out which of the three Pokémon your going to pick?." Johanna asked.

"No, not yet. Their all so cute. The thing is I'm sure that any of them could make an awesome partner. Gotta be smart though I want to be a top coordinator like you mom." Dawn said looking at her moms photo's.

"Then first off you need to be a great Pokémon trainer and a breeder too and please remember dear all coordinator's started off as trainers." Johanna said looking with Dawn.

"You're right mom. That's just what I'll do." Dawn said as she enacted a fanticy what she would do for her contest debute.

"If you keep this up you won't have time to get any Pokémon." Johanna said.

"Yeah, your right. Sorry mom." Dawn replied.

"Ah, what a day to start a journey." Johanna said as she walks outside. "Are you ready Dawn? What about you Derrek Chimchar?" Johanna asked.

"Yup, ready as we'll ever be." Derrek replied

("But I'm not sure about Dawn. Look.") Chimchar added pointing towards Dawn as she comes out with her rolling suitcase.

"What's all that?" Johanna asked.

"It's just all my stuff. It's not like I packed stuff I don't need." Dawn replied as Johanna opens Dawn's suitcase.

"It's all clothes." Johanna said.

"That and jewlery and face stuff." Dawn added.

"Do you know what your journy is for?" Johanna asked.

"To be a Pokémon trainer right?" Dawn replied with her own question.

"Exactly which means... This is all you need." Johanna said setting a yellow backpack on the counter.

"Aww is that it?" Dawn asked.

"If you want to be top trainer and a smart travaler then trust me." Johanna replied.

"Also it's a journy, your not moving out of town." Derrek added.

"Your both right." Dawn said

"One more thing." Johanna said holding a contest ribbon in her hand for Dawn.

"Huh, what's this?" Dawn asked taking the ribbon.

"That was the first championship ribbon I won in a contest. I always carried it with me as a goodluck charm. Now if you will I want you to carry it too." Johanna said.

"You do?" Dawn asked.

"As long as you don't loose it." Johanns replied.

"Wow, thanks mom. Well see you soon come on Derrek you too Chimchar." Dawn said as she runs to her bike with Derrek and Chimchar behind her.

"Professor Rowan' s is just outside of Sandgem. Do you know how to get there?" Johanna asked.

"Don't worry about us we got the map right here. Kay off we go!" Dawn yelled.

"Do your best and take care of yourselfs." Johanna said.

"No need to worry mom" Dawn said looking back at her mom while riding her bike with Derrek and Chimchar beside her as she runs over a small rock and looses control a little.

"Dawn, no!" Johanna gasped as Derrek quickly grabs Dawn's bike and steadys it.

"Thanks Derrek " Dawn thanked him.

"You're welcome Dawn." Derrek replied.

"See? no need to worry." Dawn said.

"Everytime she tells me not too worry is when I start to worry the most." Johanna said sighing.

"I'll watch after her Ms. Johanna." Derrek said waving to her.

"I know you will Derrek." Johanna replied.

Dawn, Derrek, and Chimchar makes it to Sandgem Town.

"This has to be Sandgem Town." Dawn said as she was riding her bike with Derrek and Chimchar running beside her.

"Yup, This is deffenantly Sandgem Town" Derrek replied as they stopped at a wooden building.

"Here we are. I know the Professors lab from anywhere." Dawn said as she got off her bike.

"Um, Dawn this isn't the place." Derrek said but it fell on deaf ears as Dawn walks over to the building.

"Hey, I'm here for my Pokémon." Dawn said as Derrek and Chimchar facepalms as everybody in the resturant looks at her.

"You came to the right place kid." the Chef said as Dawn had a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"That's our Dawn" Derrek said scratching his head with his tail.

("Yeah, that's her alright") Chimchar said to Derrek.

"We better help her out" Derrek said as Chimchar nods.

"Hey, your eating her too aren't ya?" the Chef asked as Derrek and Chimchar walks over to her.

"Excuse our friend sir. She thought this place was Professor Rowan's lab." Derrek said.

"Don't worry about it. It happens all the time." the Chef said while chuckling a little.

Derrek, Chimchar and Dawn goes back to their search for Professor Rowand lab but was unable to find the lab.

"Dawn let's just ask for Directions." Derrek said.

"Yeah, you're right Derrek lets go ask." Dawn agreed as they started walking as Derrek spots someone to ask.

"Excuse me Sir but do you know where Professor Rowan's lab is?" Derrek asked as the man turns towards the three.

"You mean my lab? Because I'm Professor Rowan." Professor Rowan introduced himself.

"I'm Derrek and this is my buddy Chimchar." Derrek said pointing to her shoulder.

("Hello, there Professor.") Chimchar said.

"And I'm Dawn were both new trainers." Dawn said.

"Well, since you and Derrek are new. Fallow me to my lab." Professor Rowan said as he started walking with Dawn and Derrek behind him with Chimchar still on Derrek's shoulder.

Two researchers were talking about the Pokémon food.

"And to think the Pokémon weren't going to like it. I guess to think were going to need to keep some more on hand. Right?" one of the researchers asked while chuckling while the Pokémon were eating.

"Well, I guess there as hungry as they are cute." the Second researcher said as they both look towards a two more researcher comes walking with two bird Pokémon on a cart.

"What are you going to do with them two?" One of the researchers asked.

"I thought it might be good time to examine them before Professor Rowan comes back." the third researcher replied.

"Good idea, I'm a big fan of Starly. A Starly was my first Pokémon I caught on my journey." the first researcher said.

"Yeah, mine was a Bidoof." the second researcher said.

"A Bidoof huh? my sisters first Pokémon was a Bidoof." the first researcher said as the tiny Penguin Pokémon Piplup was about to eat his last three pellets of Pokèmon food till Chimchar swiped the last three from his bowl and ate them.

("Hey! What's the big idea that was the last of my food you jerk!") Piplup yelled.

("Ha-ha!") Chimchar laughed shaking his butt at Piplup and waving.

("Stop laughing at me!") Puplup yelled.

"Huh? what's going on?") the researcher asked as Piplup inhailes deeply and releases a Bubble beam.

("Yikes!") Chimchar said as he jumps out of the way as Puplup's bubble beam goes and tries to hip Chimchar.

("Stop jumping out of the way you jerk!") Piplup yelled as one of the researcher's tried to calm Piplup down.

"Piplup calm down and quit acting like a little child." The researcher said trying to keep a hold on the Tiny Penguin Pokémon.

("Let me go! I'll hurt him, I'll hit him!") Piplup yelled as Piplup launches another bubble beam towards Chimchar but the Fire Monkey keeps jumping out of the way as it caused the researcher to turn as Puplup releases another bubble beam as it hit the Starly and Staraptor. Causing them to be angry and flying around the lab as Chimchar was ontop of the railing jumping up and down.

"Chimchar and Piplup stop is this instant." one researcher tried to command them.

"Starly and Staraptor calm down." the other researcher said.

("They started it. So I'm gonna finish it!") Staraptor yelled as he uses his wirlwind attack in the lab.

"Staraptor what's that whirlwind for!?" one researcher yelled as research papers started flying around and plant-pots started to get knocked over as the strong whirlwind starts to break open a window causing Starly and Staraptor fly out the broken window. as Chimchar fallowed suit with Piplup after him.

"Just perfect Professor Rowan's away, and two new trainers are coming and now this? Come on we got work to do." the other researcher said.

"Right." the other three researchers said in unison as they all ran trying to get everything back in order but the front doors opens as it revieals Professor Rowan, Dawn, and Derrek with his Chimchar on his shoulder.

"He's back" all four researchers yelled.

"Yes of cource, It's my lab isn't it?" Rowan asked rhetoricaly.

"Professor, of course it is." all four researchers replied.

"Oh, dear." Dawn said.

"Yeah, it looks like a mini tornado blew in here." Derrek added.

("You said it buddy.") Chimchar added as well.

"Sir, where so sorry about this. We had a slight problem with the Chimchar and Piplup for the new trainers ran into the forest. Ontop of that, while deducting my evolution research Starly and Staraptor got out as well. Fourtunantly we still have Turtwig." the researsher said making Turtwig look up at them.

"Hmm, yes." Professor Rowan said as Turtwig got scared and looks back down at his food.

"Uh sir, we'd like to go search for them." Dawn said.

"You three would?" Professor Rowan asked.

"Yes, were talking about Pokémon that could be our future Pokémon." Derrrk replied.

"Hmm, well just remember if you find them. You need to crouch down so you can talk to them at eye-level. You three should be able to calm them down." Professor Rowan said.

"Yeah sure, We'll do that." Dawn and Derrek said in unison.

"Good kids. I wish you all luck." Professor Rowan said.

"Thank you." Dawn said.

Derrek, Dawn and Chimchar was outside looking for Piplup and Chimchar to bring them back to Rowan's lab.

"Wow, that Professor Rowan is nice. Much nicer then I thought." Dawn said.

"Yeah, but he can also be quite intimidating too" Derrek added.

("You can say that again, Derrek.") Chimchar added also as Dawn, Derrek, and Chimchar went looking in the forest as Professor Rowan's Chimchar came down hanging on a tree branch.

("Hello") Professor Rowan's Chimchar said as Piplup shows up.

("There you are!") Piplup yelled.

"It's Piplup." Dawn said.

("Missed me, flightless.") Rowan's Chimchar said.

("Jerk!") Piplup said.

"Piplup stop that." Dawn commanded Piplup as Piplup turns towards her, Derrek and his Chimchar and uses bubble beam on them but they all jump backwards away from the attack as it hits the ground.

("Hey, that's not nice!") Chimchar yelled but Piplup and Rowan's Chimchar takes off.

"Hey, you two wait up!" Derrek yelled as him Dawn and Chimchar runs after them .

"You guys, Chimchar, Piplup." Dawn said as they stopped but still looked around.

"Where have they gotten too now?" Derrek asked.

("Help me!") Piplup yelled.

"That has Piplup." Dawn said as her Derrek and him Chimchar runs towards the direction where Piplup's voice came from.

As they stop and See's Piplup and someother Pokémon stuck in some web.

"It was him." Dawn said as she goes forwards but a mud shot came from nowhere towards her but Derrek quickly gets infront of her and deflects it away.

"Derrek are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." Derrek replied as an Ariados comes down.

("Ariados leave them alone.") Chimchar said but Ariados launches another mudshot towards them but they all jump out of the way as it shoots out more keeping them dodging.

"Dawn, Chimchar let's lead Aridose towards the web." Derrek said.

"Right!" Dawn yelled

("Right this way Aridose!") Chimchar yelled as they all lead Aridose back towards the web as stops infront of the web.

"Don't worry Piplup it won't be long now." Dawn said looking back towards Piplup.

("Wha?") Piplup said as Ariados shot another mudshot towards them but they quickly jump out of the way of the mudshot as it hits the bottom of the web freeing the Pokémon from the web. ("Help me!") Piplup yelled as Dawn Derrek, and Derrek's Chimchar chases towards Piplup as Dawn catches him.

"I got ya, but aleast your safe." Dawn said as she caught Piplup.

("That was too scary you jerks!") Piplup yelled.

"Sorry for scareing you." Dawn said as she slips down a steep hill and lands at the bottom.

"Dawn, Piplup? are you both okay?" Derrek asked as he and Chimchar slides down behind them.

"Me and my big fat mouth. Yes, were okay." Dawn said as she come out from some bushes as she was holding Piplup. "But I promis you, Your safe now. My names Dawn and this is my best friend Derrek and his buddy Chimchar Were both brand new trainers. How are you?" Dawn asked but Piplup uses Peck on Dawn. "Ow. ow. ow. ow." Dawn said letting go of Piplup.

("You jerks, you three could of killed me!") Piplup yellef.

"Hey, you were the one chasing Chimchar and your the one that got caught." Dawn said.

("Yeah, So if I were you, I'd feel awfully embarressd right about now.") Derrek's Chimchar added.

("You didn't have to be so mean about it!") Piplup cried as he turns away from them.

"Come on, we know the truth hurts." Derrek said as Piplups stomach started to growl.

"Ah ha, Now I see why you are such a grump. You're really hungry right?" Dawn asked.

("N-no.") Piplup said turning his head.

"Yup, I knew it. I can read you like a book. Here It's Pokémon food." Dawn said as she takes out a can of Pokémon food to give to Piplup but he turns his head.

("No.") Piplup said.

"What do you mean no? I thing you have an attitude problem." Dawn said as Piplup sticks his tongue out at her.

"Um, Can we not worry about Piplup's attitude? Because we've got Company coming." Derrek said as he hears the Ariados coming towards them.

("Hey! Thought you four forgot about me?!") Ariados yelled out as he uses Poison sting making then four jump backwards to dodge them as Ariados also brought some friends.

"Come on let's go!" Derrek yelled as all four of them starts running but the Ariados used their stringshot and traps them.

"Their angry now. We destroied Ariadoss nest." Dawn said as all the Ariados used their poison sting attack towards them making them dodge the attacks again as Dawn drops a can of Pokémon food.

"Dawn, Lets use the Pokémon food to destract them. Then Piplup can use Bubble beam and Chimchar can use Ember on the web.

"Right! Hey, come and get it!" Dawn yelled as" she picks up the can and throws some Pokémon food towards them as they catch them with a stringshot and starts eating the Pokémon food. "Now, Piplup!" Dawn yelled.

"You too, Chimchar!" Derrek yelled also.

("Right!") Chimchar and Piplup yelled in unison as they attacked the web destroying it.

"Now, let's go!" Dawn yelled as she grabs Piplup and Derrek grabs Chimchar and starts to run as the Ariadosr used their stringshot to catch Dawn and Derrek by their leg causing them to fall dropping Chimchar and Piplup as the Ariados starts to come closer towards them.

("Come on get up and let's go!") Piplup yelled.

"Puplup just go. We'll be fine." Dawn said as the Ariados used their Poison sting at Derrek and Dawn but Piplup jumps infront of them as Piplup was surrounded by a light as he takes the attacks head on asorbing the attacks. "Is that a move?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, that's a bide attack." Derrek replied as Piplup released the attack engulging the Ariados and their web sending them flying up then landing back down knocked out as Piplup starts panting after the attack. "It gave back twice the damage that they gave us." Derrek explained.

"Piplup thanks so much" Dawn said as she crouches down to Piplup as he falls backwards into her.

"He's alright he just exausted himself." Derrek said as Dawn nods.

"Oh, Piplup." Dawn sighed.

Derrek, Chimchar and Dawn was walking they stopped at a lake while Dawn was carring Piplup as the lake had a small mysterious fog enveloped the lake a little.

"Hey, look you guy's it's lake Verity" Dawn said as Piplup wakes up and looks as his stomach starts to growl again as he blushes from embarressment and Dawn sets him down and takes the can on Pokémon food and pours it into het hand but only three came out "Uh, oh This is all that's left. We used most of it for bait." Dawn said as Piplup ate them.

("Got you stupid fire monkey.") Staraptor said while holding onto Professor Rowan's Chimchar with starly behind him.

("Hi...") Chimchar said while being carried and embarressed.

"So, lets get back to the lab." Dawn said when a small strong wind blew from the a sound was made making Dawn, Derrek, Piplup and Derrek's Chimchar look towards the lake as a small ripple was made in the water as a silhouette of a mysterious Pokémon formed a couple feet above the lake as it dissappeared and the fog that has enveloped the lake slowly dissappeared aswell.

"What was that?" Derrek asked as he saw it too.

"A Pokémon?" Dawn asked.

("I really have no clue.") Piplup said.

("It could of been.") Derrek's Chimchar added.

"Hmm, there has been stories about a legendary Pokèmon living at lake Verity for a longtime now. That might of been the Pokémon you saw" Professor Rowan said

"Wow, you think so? Awesome." Dawn said.

"Very." Derrek added.

"You both had quite the day. Perhaps not as expected but your Journey has began. So noe it's time to give you your Pokémon and Pokédex as well." Professor Rowan said.

"Here you go." One researcher said with a tray with 10 Pokéball's 5 For the both of them and 2 Pokédex's one for each of them. One pink one and one red one.

"Wow." Dawn said.

"You see these Pokèdex's will provide you with various information your sure to encounter. And these Pokéball's are very useful for carrying your Pokémon around with you." Professor Rowan said as Dawn and Derrek takes the Pokédex's and Pokéball's. "Now, it's time for you both too choose one Pokémon. These three are available for first time trainers in the Sinnoh Reagon. Chimchar the fire-type Pokémon, The water-type Pokémon Piplup And the Grass-Type Pokémon Turtwig. So do you know which type you want?" Professor Rowan asked.

"Yes, Sir we do." Dawn and Derrek said in unison.

"Piplup." Dawn said making Chimchar fall.

"And I'll choose Turtwig." Derrek said as his Chimchar pats the other one's back.

"Good, now here you'll need their Pokéball's." Professor Rowan hands them their Pokéball's.

"Thank you." Dawn and Derrek said in unison as they take Puplup and Turtwig's Pokéball's and walks up to them.

"Piplup, you and I have really been through alot. What do you think?" Dawn asked.

("Yes.") Piplup said.

"Okay, let's go." Dawn said taking Piplup into his Pokéball.

"Turtwig, lets go and have a great Journey." Derrek said

("Right.") Turtwig said with glee.

"Alright, come on." Derrek said taking Turtwig back into his Pokéball.

("Don't worry, you'll find a trainer. but you have to behave in the lab and don't try to take other's food either.") Chinchar told the other Chimchar.

"One thing's for sure. Anything could happen. So anytime you both need help call me anytime." Professor Rowan said.

"Thank you so much." Dawn said as she got on her bike and rode off.

"We'll see all ya'll later." Derrek added as he ran off behind Dawn with Derrek's Chimchar on his Shoulder.

"Bye." Professor Rowan and the other researchers waved by to them

Briming with excitement Dawn, Piplup, Derrek, his Chimchar and Turtwig set off happily on their Journey pondering on what awaites their Journey. In their brand new Pokémon world. As do we.

"There it is the Sinnoh Region" A young boy with a red hat with black ontop with a green dot and green half circle in the middle with a blue hoodie with a half circle on the bottom and a black shirt underneath with blue jean's, blue shoes with black and white trim and black finger-less gloves and two Pokémon with him.

("Yeah.") The yellow mouse pokemon said.

("Yeah.") The purple monkey with a hand on the top of his tail.

"Think of all the Pokémon here. We'll make lots of new friends and I'm gonna become the Sinnoh champ." The boy said.

("Let's do this.")The yellow mouse said.

"So Apolm did fallow you after all. I could't find Apolm anywhere so I thought that might be the case. So you have talked it over with Tracy eh?" A Professor fron the Kanto region asked.

"Yeah, that's why I let Apolm stay with me." The boy replied

"So in that case I'll be sure to send Apolms Pokéball over to Professor Rowan's lab." The Professor said.

"Good thinking Professor, Thanks alot." The boy said as he was unaware of a hot-air baloon slowly looming over him.

"Load and locked." A lavender haired man said holding what it looks like to be a rocket launcher. "Let's rock." The man said as he shoots it as a macanical hand comes out and grabs the boy's yellow mouse Pokémon.

"Ahh, Pikachu! Who did that?" The boy asked as he takes off.

"What's wrong?" The Professor asked.

Two people laughed in the hot-air baloon.

"Why absolutly nothing!" Three voices yelled out as Pikachu was in a glass box.

"I can't believe their here." The boy said running after the baloon.

"Prepair for trouble from your twerpish little fear" The red haired woman said.

"Directly from the battle frontier." The blue haired man said.

"And evil alters the galaxy." The red haired woman said.

"And here to fulfill our destiany." The blue haired man added.

"Seems like a waist of energy for one twerp." A talking Pokémon said.

"Come back!" The boy yelled still chasing after them.

"Come often." The woman said.

"Come again!" The man chimed in.

"With more Pokémon!" The talking Pokémon said.

"Bring Pikacku back!" The boy yelled.

"No, thanks" All three of them said in unison.

"We did it! let's send him back to the boss." The man said.

"Don't we need to know where we are first?" The woman asked.

"You never knew where you were before so why change?" The talking Pokémon said.

"Come on after our long trip. Let's take a little look around." The woman said.

"A little look around? The next day you'll be looking to build a house." The talking Pokémon said.

"So, you incline that my suggestions are less then sound?" The woman asked.

"I don't have to imply nothing to a knuckle head like you!" The talking Pokémon said as he starts up a furry swiped attack

"You're such a Pokéchild. I'll let you handel him." The woman said as she turns a blue Pokémon around towards him.

'Furry swipes!" The talking Pokémon said as he attacks the other countering it causing him to release and blow up the balloon and sending the Pikachu freefalling towards the ground. "Can't you take a joke?" The talking Pokémon asked.

"When it comes to countering the wobster rules." The man said.

("Sorry") The blue Pokémon said.

"I guess when it comes to flying we all rule." The human talking Pokémon said.

("Yeah.") The blue Pokémon said.

"Were blasting off again!" They all screamed in unison.

It looks like Ash's new Sinnoh adventure had gotten off with a explosive start. While at the same time Dawn, Piplup's Derrek's, and his Chimchar and Turtwig's new journey although much quieter is fallowing a similar path. And for all of them a brand new adventure awaits. So stay tuned.

It's time for FEATURED REVIEW REPLY!

Pokeball645: Gotta say, this is gonna be a promising look into the Sinnoh Region. Well played dude, can't wait to see how this will turn out.

Thanks, I have read your story multiple times over. So I've been taking inspiration from your Pokémon and Dragon ball Crossover Series.

Whoo boy! That was 12 days of writing done. Because with so manything from taking Tree branched to a Dump for wood only and plans to take down an old shed for Town Clean up during the weekend. And prepairing for my baby nephen to be born in November! :D

Wish me luck! and Prayers. (If you believe in God that is.)


End file.
